


Triple Threat

by tonytonesphoneroo5000



Series: wreckt [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Warming, Coming Inside, Crying but it's sex crying, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonytonesphoneroo5000/pseuds/tonytonesphoneroo5000
Summary: Context of this story: This is several years after the show ended, they're all in college, Liam and Theo are together but sometimes they fuck other people. They reconnect with Brett, end up dating him too, story picks up five months into their relationship.and loooookkkk i hate time jumps without any explanation but i had the first section written up before i decided to change the story so it's just gonna. be there. hanging out. please know that they went through all the regular dating stuff before getting to where they are now. also lasciel, this is from the snippet i shared with you a couple months ago, it only made sense to me to make it a gift :)this is even more smutty trash than usual, like i barely bothered with characterization or whatever, i just wanted to see people get /wrecked/
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken/Brett Talbot, Theo Raeken/Brett Talbot
Series: wreckt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683403
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	Triple Threat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasciel/gifts).



> Context of this story: This is several years after the show ended, they're all in college, Liam and Theo are together but sometimes they fuck other people. They reconnect with Brett, end up dating him too, story picks up five months into their relationship.  
> and loooookkkk i hate time jumps without any explanation but i had the first section written up before i decided to change the story so it's just gonna. be there. hanging out. please know that they went through all the regular dating stuff before getting to where they are now. also lasciel, this is from the snippet i shared with you a couple months ago, it only made sense to me to make it a gift :)
> 
> this is even more smutty trash than usual, like i barely bothered with characterization or whatever, i just wanted to see people get /wrecked/

It strikes Theo as hilarious that Liam graduated high school three years ago, but he still hates Brett Talbot. He would say something about it if he wasn’t afraid Liam would claw his face off; they might be in college, and together now, but Liam’s hair-trigger temper always seems to come out when Brett is around.

Being at Sinema was supposed to be relaxing, to remember back when times were harder and they basically lived under siege, to remind them how much easier they have it now. Unfortunately for Theo, and his plans to spend the next couple hours rubbing his dick against Liam’s ass on the dance floor, Brett is also back for winter break and his penchant for driving Liam crazy obviously hasn’t faded over the years. 

Theo admits, in the privacy of his own head, keeping his chemosignals down, that Brett looks even better than he did in high school. Bulkier, tattooed, his hair still in those gorgeous golden curls that Theo has always wanted to pull. 

“I can’t believe he’s here,” Liam grumbles, sipping at the Diet Coke Theo got for him.

“Yes, how dare he come to the only club in the town where he lives,” Theo says, wisely not mentioning the arousal threading itself through Liam’s scent. “You should go say hi.”

Liam gives him an incredulous look. “Why would I do that?” 

_Because we’ve been together for four years and I can smell when you want to fuck somebody_ , Theo thinks, sipping his own drink. “Because he’s probably changed since high school, and since you saved his life,” he says, nudging Liam in Brett’s direction.

“Fine, whatever, but if he says something rude I’m ripping his face off.”

Five minutes later, Liam hasn’t come back, and when Theo looks up, he’s basically in Brett’s lap, hands in those curls as Brett bites at his bottom lip. Theo grins, finishes his drink, and heads over.

* * *

Five Months Later  
“You should challenge Brett to a game,” Theo suggests, leaning over Liam’s back to watch as Brett gestures with his pool stick, laughing, bumps up against one of his pack members. “Winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser.” 

Theo’s not competitive, but Liam is, and they’re both a little tipsy off wolfsbane-laced drinks and the hour they spent dancing with Brett squeezed between them, biting at his neck. 

“I’m going to win,” Liam says, like it’s obvious, which, usually, it is. Theo just smiles and nods.

* * *

Brett beats Liam, because of course he does, because Theo knew how good Brett is at pool when he suggested this. So maybe he wants to see Liam get wrecked, it’s fine. Theo’s never pretended to be an entirely good person. 

Liam’s pissy, sitting between them with his arms crossed as they Uber home, Theo unable to keep the edge of amusement out of his face. 

“You planned this,” Liam accuses, and Brett snorts a laugh next to them.

“Obviously.”

Theo is continuously amazed that Liam seems to think he’s a nice person now, or something. Just because he doesn’t usually kill people. 

“You should’ve known it was coming,” Brett points out, putting an arm over Liam’s shoulders, his fingers brushing across the back of Theo’s neck. Theo shivers, watches Brett’s eyes go dark and hot.

* * *

Liam starts complaining as soon as they’re in the door, about unfairness and cheating and Theo being a liar, like that’s a surprise to anyone. He doesn’t stop until Brett sits them all down on the sofa, pulls Liam into his lap so he can kiss him, deep and slow, lick into Liam’s mouth as Theo watches. 

Brett slips his hands up and under Liam’s shirt, shows the dimples at the small of his back, the straight line of his spine and grabs at him, greedy and sure. Liam always looks so small compared to Brett, almost delicate in Brett’s big hands. 

Liam’s starting to settle down, his scent getting sweeter, sighing into Brett’s mouth as Brett’s hands fall to his waist, under the band of his pants. “You gonna keep whining, or do you wanna get fucked?” Brett murmurs, kissing at Liam’s cheek, the corner of his mouth.

“I vote for fucked,” Theo suggests, grinning when they both turn to look at him. Brett’s hand strays to Liam’s ass, squeezes hard. 

“That’s two of us in favor,” Brett says, biting Liam’s neck as Liam nods, pushes into his touch. “You want it, baby?”

“Uh huh, yeah, fuck me,” Liam says, yelping when Brett’s claws cut through his pants. 

“Tongue,” Brett orders, and Theo’s a little surprised when Liam is obedient enough to stick his tongue out, get Brett’s fingers wet, pull them into his mouth and Theo thinks about getting off in Liam’s mouth instead of on his face like he planned, grips at his cock through his jeans. 

They’re all quiet through the process of getting Liam ready, Liam tucking his face into Brett’s neck like he’s shy which is ridiculous. This is hardly the dirtiest thing they’ve done together, but Theo thinks it’s endearing he still gets like this, exchanges fond glances with Brett as Liam decides he’s ready and starts grinding into Brett’s fingers, moans when Brett’s free hand grips at his hip to keep him still.

“I’m _ready_ , come on,” he complains, fumbling at the fly of Brett’s jeans, pulling his cock out and licking his hand to get it wet. He smells so fucking good Theo can barely contain himself, feels his fangs prick his tongue. 

“You need to learn some patience, Liam,” Brett breathes as Liam seats himself on his cock, all three of them groaning for different reasons. Theo kind of wishes it was him, but he likes watching. “Now you’ve gotta stay like that.” He puts both hands on Liam’s waist, holding him there and still.

“Wait, but I thought…” 

“It’s not your job to think tonight,” Brett says, easy, rubbing a thumb over the place where the V of Liam’s hips dip into his pelvis. 

“Please give it to me,” Liam begs, squirming in Brett’s lap, Brett’s hands at his hips keeping him there. 

“My cock’s already inside you, baby, are you too much of a slut to notice?” Liam gasps; Theo can tell from Brett’s grin that he’s clenching up, has to sit back and admire the work of a master. “You said I get whatever I want. I want you to sit there and keep my dick warm.”

“No, that’s not fair!”

“Who said anything about fair?” Brett tugs Liam’s shirt up and over his head, pinches his nipples just to watch him jump. “That’s what you get when you lose.” Brett is still such a bully, Theo really loves that about him. 

Liam is squirming, not able to get enough friction to feel good as Brett keeps him in place, leaves a mark on his shoulder that fades in a couple seconds. He’s trailing the backs of his fingers up and down Liam’s dick, providing no real stimulation before he wraps an arm around Liam’s waist, holding him close so he can use his other hand to scroll through his phone like he’s not doing anything else. 

The room smells so good, of both of them, Liam’s sugar scent and Brett’s cherry. Theo licks his lips. Liam’s flushed across his cheeks, a sure sign he’s about to come even if he’s not allowed to move. “Please fuck me,” he says against Brett’s neck, kissing him there, exposing his own throat which Theo knows from experience is hard to resist. 

“Already told you no,” is all Brett will give him. Theo’s laugh must tick Liam off because he snarls, eyes flashing yellow for a moment. “Relax,” Brett scolds, slapping his ass once; Liam shudders and comes, shocking them all into silence. He’s trying to hide it, like it’s possible to ignore the cum on the bottom of Brett’s shirt, or the little whines he can’t keep in. 

“Fuck, wait, I’m sorry-” he tries as Brett firms his grip on Liam’s hips, starts bouncing him on his lap. 

“You’re such...a fucking...brat,” he growls between thrusts, biting Liam’s nipples til they’re sore, Liam clutching at him and not able to keep the moans in as he gets overstimulated, his mouth open and red. “Can’t wait five minutes without coming on someone’s cock.” 

“Didn’t mean to,” Liam says, barely able to get the words out with how hard he’s being pounded, starting to look a little dazed like he sometimes does when he’s really getting it good. 

Brett’s answer is to come inside him, squeezing Liam til he leaves bruises that are gone in a couple seconds, tipping his head back so Liam can kiss at the long line of his throat, apologetic. Not that it helps; Brett manhandles Liam off him and shoves him towards Theo on shivery legs so he collapses into Theo’s lap, finally, Theo kissing his pink cheeks, his pretty mouth. 

“Now you have to ride Theo til he comes, too,” Brett says, falling back against the couch and glaring at Liam with mock anger. 

“But I’m sore.” He’s not that sore, pushes back against Theo’s hands on his ass, Theo touching at where Brett’s cum is starting to drip out. 

“Should’ve thought of that before,” he says against Liam’s ear as he slides inside to where Liam is hot and still wet from Brett, Liam making pained noises that are mostly for show.

When Theo’s finally balls deep Liam makes the same noise he always does, this soft surprised thing that still gets Theo to the edge in seconds, makes him bite cruelly at Liam’s neck to leave his own marks as he holds eye contact with Brett, starts grinding up into Liam’s ass. He likes holding him close, staying deep and feeling him come apart. 

“Don’t you dare come this time,” Brett orders, because Liam’s started rocking his hips, wrapping his arms around the back of Theo’s neck and Theo doesn’t care much about what else happens as long as he gets to come in Liam’s ass. He can feel the tears on Liam’s face, though, leans back to lick them away. It’s only a matter of time after that before Theo’s coming, thinking of how strongly Liam will smell like them, how he’ll be walking funny for a couple minutes after this. 

Liam is redfaced and teary, his dick so hard it looks painful. “Can I...Can I come now? Please?” He asks, and Theo has to lean up and kiss him, he looks so cute. He loves when Liam’s been fucked enough that he gets sweet.

“See? That’s how you learn patience,” Brett says, getting to his feet and going to them, bending over to kiss Theo’s forehead, than the crown of Liam’s head as he gets his hand on Liam, taking only a couple seconds for Liam to come, clenching up around Theo who hisses at the overstimulation. 

Liam slumps against him after, Brett sitting on the couch with them. Theo rubs a hand up and down Liam’s back, enjoying the feel of him, leaning his shoulder against Brett’s. He would never tell anyone this in a million years, but this is the part he likes best, when they’re all so close and soft. Eventually, of course, they’ll have to get up, shower, baby Liam a bit until he comes down, maybe grab something to eat before bed. For now, they’re still. 

* * *

Liam gets up before all of them, leaves Brett and Theo curled together in bed so he can make breakfast, because Brett’s too spoiled and Theo was raised by mad scientists who never explained the finer points of cooking. 

They both trail in while Liam finishes with the eggs, Brett bending to kiss the top of his head as Theo inspects the toast, like it’s going to bite him. Brett picks at his food, as always. He snacks throughout the day instead of eating big meals, and Liam is not complaining about the results. 

Brett is shirtless, wearing basketball shorts that belong to Theo so they ride high on his thigh as he gets up and fishes for something in the lower cabinets, bending over. His body is just ridiculous, and he knows it, throws a grin over his shoulder. “Take a photo if you like it so much,” he says, laughing. Liam exchanges a look with Theo, who smiles. 

* * *

“Come back to bed with us,” Theo says after breakfast, pulling Brett into their room and shoving him down on the bed, watching as Brett’s legs fall open. Liam comes up behind him, puts an arm around his waist. 

“Are we fucking Liam up again?” Brett asks, always so fucking cocky, raising an eyebrow. 

“Nah, we figured it was your turn, actually,” Theo says, pushing Brett back down when he tries to get up, crawling over his body. Brett looks unsure, an expression Liam rarely sees on his face. He bites the fat curve of his bottom lip, and Liam realizes Brett’s as hungry for it as he usually is. “Liam, hold him down,” Theo orders, and Liam is _more_ then happy to obey, scrambles to the head of the bed faster then is probably sexy and puts his knees under Brett’s head. He pushes down on Brett’s broad shoulders, watches the muscles flex in his stomach as he tries to get up. 

Brett makes a soft noise, like it’s pushed out of him.

“No, no,” Theo croons, holding Liam’s eyes as he trails a finger back and forth over the waistband of Brett’s shorts. “You’re staying right there. Don’t bother trying to get up, we all know Liam is perfectly capable of holding you down.” Liam presses his shoulders to emphasize, grinning when Brett sucks in a breath, head shifting in his lap. 

Brett’s always so confident, so smug. Nothing ever seems to get under his skin. To have him here panting as Liam holds him still is going straight to Liam’s cock. Now he knows why Theo likes to make him cry.

Theo’s shoved Brett’s shorts down his legs, bends to take Brett’s dick in his mouth which is quickly becoming one of Liam’s favorite images, Theo with his pretty, snarky mouth full, Brett’s stomach tensing as his arms move to grab at Liam’s boxers. “ _Fuck_ ,” Brett grits out, and Liam knows exactly how it feels to be blown by Theo, how soft the back of his throat is, how he always has to use a hint of teeth because he’s an asshole at heart.

Theo holds a hand out for the lube, which Liam digs out from under a pillow and hands to him, watches Brett go stiff and then relax into it seconds later. He can hear the sounds of Brett being fingered open, leans over to look as Brett spreads his legs wider around Theo’s body, his toes curling. “You’re so tight,” Theo marvels, pulling back to nip at Brett’s thighs. “Can’t wait to ruin that.”

He seems satisfied with his work a couple minutes later, motions for Liam to flip him over, Liam adjusting his grip so Brett’s stretched out with his arms over his head, exposed and vulnerable to Theo. It’s a good look on him.

Theo’s flushed all over his chest, a sure sign that he’s more turned on then he’ll admit. Brett’s shaking a little, tipping his head to thoughtlessly expose his neck, but it’ll take more than that for Brett to get as loud as Liam does. Which he wouldn’t be so loud if the other two weren’t such mocking assholes who are into denial, but he can’t say he doesn’t like it.

Theo’s grinning, feral and pleased, something dark creeping into his eyes that makes Liam shiver pleasantly.

“Let’s go,” Brett grunts, like they’re going on errands or something. Definitely the wrong thing to say to Theo, who gets off as much on being a jerk as he does on getting his dick wet.

“Beg for it,” Theo says, tapping his cock against Brett’s hole, dipping in as a tease and grinning when Brett’s left clenching around nothing, trying to swallow down a whimper. “Lift his chin up, Liam, I want to hear him.” Theo puts one hand on Brett’s hip, the other on the small of his back. 

“Not gonna beg for _anything_ ,” Brett snarls, trying to push himself back on Theo’s cock. 

“Where are you going, sweetheart?” Theo holds him there, bruising fingers on his hip. “You’re not the one in charge here.” Brett tries reaching back, regaining some control, but Liam tightens his hand around his wrists and keeps him still. “You can dish it out but not take it? C’mon, beg for my cock.” Liam watches the gorgeous muscles of Brett’s back shudder, his chin moving in the cup of Liam’s palm. He looks stubborn, and angry. Liam wonders who will break first; Theo’s eyes are narrowing, his dick so hard it looks painful, not that Liam can blame him. Theo isn’t one for self-denial, and Brett is _right there_ , open and slick for him. “I guess I could fuck Liam instead, he’s always a slut for it. Well...you know that by now.” 

Liam squeezes Brett’s wrists without meaning to, swallows at the moan Brett can’t seem to help. He likes the thought of Brett watching, desperate and jealous as Theo pounds him into the mattress. This has been a long time coming. Brett’s too fond of being a tease for Theo not to reverse it back on him, and there’s nothing Theo loves more than breaking someone down and hearing them beg. 

“Please,” Brett says after a moment, closing his eyes. 

“I can’t hear you.”

Liam almost laughs. It drives him insane when Theo teases him, constantly poking, but he loves when it’s happening to another person. Especially someone like Brett, so proud, never reacting to anything. 

“Please, fuck me,” Brett grits out.

“Sure, I will...if you hold yourself open for me.”

Liam locks eyes with Theo, who shakes his head as Brett tries to move his hands back, so Liam grabs onto his wrists with both hands, not letting him move. Brett’s bigger, but Liam’s stronger.

“Wait, but...you said-” 

“I thought you were willing to work for it, baby,” Theo tsks, massaging Brett’s ass, the tops of his thighs. “Don’t you want me?” 

Brett’s struggling now, Liam having to work to keep him in place, grinning despite himself. Theo is _such_ an asshole. “Yes, yeah, please, _let me_ ,” Brett whines, eyes flashing yellow. Liam wants to see how undignified Theo can make him, how much he’ll beg if pushed. 

“Then why aren’t you helping me out?” Theo spreads Brett’s ass open himself, spits on his hole. Liam’s moan might be as loud as Brett’s this time. “Coming back here after all those years away, being an arrogant little tease, I’m only giving you what you deserve.” Brett lets out this gorgeous breathy sound, arches his back into Theo’s hands. “Say, ‘Please fuck my slutty ass, Theo,’ or I’ll stop.” 

Liam’s expecting more of a fight but Brett must have been pushed far enough, because he bites his bottom lip and finally begs, “Please...Please fuck my s-slutty ass, Theo.” 

“Good boy.” Liam can feel his cock twitch, lets Brett’s hands go so he can reach back, exposing himself as Theo pushes inside in a slow, steady motion. They all groan at the same time, Theo tipping his head back. “ _Fuck_ , you’re tight.”

Brett’s tensing up, releasing, and if he was stubborn about being loud before, he certainly isn’t now. “It’s so big, Theo, oh my God,” like Theo needs even more self esteem. 

“You can take it,” Liam is surprised to find himself saying, trying to sooth, rubbing his scent into Brett’s neck with two fingers. Brett’s looking up at him, a little hazy, his eyes huge. 

“Aw, he looks confused,” Theo teases, pushing in deep and Liam knows exactly how that feels, to have Theo pressed against everything that feels good, because yeah, unfortunately, his dick _is_ big. Although Liam will never admit that while he’s sober. “Are we fucking you stupid, Brett?” Brett growls and moves to twist but Liam shoves him back down, holds him still for Theo to use him. Brett never takes his hands away though, keeps himself open and Liam gets to watch as his fingers tighten, turn white at the knuckles, and his moaning into the bedsheets reaches a higher, louder pitch. Theo hisses through his teeth. “I can feel him coming on my dick,” he grunts, and they both look to where Brett’s hole is red and clenching up, Brett curling into himself as he comes hard enough that his thighs are shaking. Liam can see how flushed his ears are, the back of his neck. “You’re so pretty,” Theo sighs as he comes as deep inside Brett as possible, leaving his scent there. 

For a moment they’re still, and Liam thinks it’s over, strokes the wings of Brett’s shoulders. Theo pulls out with a groan from both him and Brett, who moves to roll over. “Fuck,” Liam lets out, only now realizing how hard he is, tenting the front of his shorts.

“We’re not done with you yet,” Theo hurries to say, grabbing Brett by the hair. Of course, he’s obsessed with Brett’s hair. “Liam’s been so nice and helpful today, he deserves a reward.” 

That reward, apparently, being Theo feeding Brett his cock, Liam having to whine through his teeth at the first touch of Brett’s mouth, how he’s pliant and wet, Liam fitting in the back of his throat like it was made for him. Brett’s too fucked out to be sulky about it, puts his hands on Liam’s thighs and moves like he’s starving for more, making ugly choking noises that shouldn’t be hot but are. 

Liam tangles his fingers in Brett’s curls, brushing against Theo’s hand, and forces him to deepthroat, gets off on the feeling of Brett trying to swallow around him. He’s not as mean as Theo, but he has his moments. He doesn’t pull back until he’s come, when Brett is able to move away, gasping, his mouth swollen. There’s cum on his lips that Liam leans down to lick off. “That was perfect,” he murmurs, feels Brett’s lips part in a smile. 

Theo is pressed up against Brett’s side, kissing his ribs, his arm, all of them beaming. “Now I know why Liam is such a little shit all the time, being taken apart feels amazing,” Brett laughs, rolling to his back with an arm over his eyes. Liam elbows him, but he’s laughing, too.

**Author's Note:**

> every time i rewatch teen wolf i'm like 'hm there's no way brett can be as hot as i remember' and in fact every time i am wrong. i would climb that boy like a tree.
> 
> winner of the 'i had no idea how to end this' award


End file.
